The Evil Zolton
by chibi vegito
Summary: The evil Zolton had wiped out almost every sign of life in the universe only three remain Gohan, Goten and Trunks. They are the only one's left that can stand up to the evil Zolton. Ch. 1 plz R&R!!!!


Declaimer- Guess what? No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own DBZ; so there.  
  
The Evil Zolton  
  
Chapter 1: Earth's Last Hope?!  
  
It is a time of great despair. Darkness creeps from every crevice, every corner; dark clouds cloud the universe to block out any life yet untouched.  
  
Still there are three that remain, that oppose the power of the evil Zolton. The earth had been destroyed and the few remaining survivors have fled. They are on the run from the evil Zolton; for as long as they survive the universe itself still has a chance for survival. The three survivals of earth that have so far eluded the clutches of the evil Zolton go by the names of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. They are the few remaining that posses the abilities of flight, and the ability to harness and use "energy". This is their story!  
  
7:00 AM 2 days before the destruction of earth.  
  
" Gohan, Gohan; wake up do you feel that"? Asks Goten while waking up his older and stronger Sayain brother Gohan. "Huh wh...what"? Replies Gohan. "WHA...WHAT IS THAT", asks Gohan. "I...I don't know; but that's an evil energy", replies Goten "Common go get dad we have to go to Dende's lookout and find out what's going on", states the worried Saiyan; Gohan.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten all fly over to the Nemekian guardian of the earth; Dende to find out what's going on. The warriors of the Son family fly up just pass the living quarters of the wise and mysterious Master Korin on the way to the lookout. They approach the top of the lookout to seek advice from the wise Dende. "Apparently we weren't the only one's to sense that mysterious energy", implies Dende as Piccolo a fellow Namekian and Mr. Popo the ever faithful servant of the earths guardian step out behind Dende.  
  
"From what I'm sensing this battle will be like no other", states the impatient father of the two Sayians. "Ha... at least we weren't the only one's to feel that energy", implies Krillian; as everyone looks over to see Krillian and Trunks fly up to the lookout.  
  
All of the "z" warriors try to strategize and make sense of what's happening.  
  
"We will need the Hyperbolic Time Camber for this; however one of us will need to stay here and try to ward off whatever's coming while the rest of us train", implies Goku.  
  
"So, who's it going to be Kakarott?" All of the "Z" senshi look over to find a cocky Saiyan dressed in a Saiyan training outfit (blue, white and a little yellow) with his arms folded aginst a wall. The Saiyan goes by the name of Vegeta. "I'll wait here, unlike some of us I don't need to train", states the cocky Sayain.  
  
"No!" "None of us can take on a force like that alone", yells Goku with a worried look on his face. "I cannot reenter the Hyperbolic Time Camber since I have already gone in it twice and it can only be used twice in a lifetime", says Goku as he walks over to put his hand on his eldest son, Gohan's shoulder. "However", states the troubled Sayain, " Gohan has only used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber one time, he can take Trunks and Goten with him into the Hyperbolic and train them" says Goku with a slither of hope in his words. "You take Trunks and Goten into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train them while me and Vegeta try to ward off whatever is coming our way" states Goku with a worried look on his face.  
  
Just by the expression on Goku's face everyone can tell there is not much hope if this will work; but it is the best chance they have.  
  
All of the "Z" warriors make last minute preparations as they say what could be a final farewell to their loved one's as they head off towards the lookout to try to save the earth. Gohan, Goten. and Trunks bring but their bare necessities as they enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Right before they enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan is pulled aside by his father Goku. They walk around to the far corner of the lookout as Goku is seen pointing downward. The two Sayains become very emotional as they share what could be their last hug together before Gohan, Trunks, and Goten depart into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 


End file.
